1. Technical Field
This application relates to elevator control systems, and more particularly, to intelligent destination elevator control systems.
2. Related Art
Buildings are served by elevators. Traditionally, elevators may include “collective selective” controls, such as up and down buttons at the elevator lobbies and individual floor buttons in the elevator cars. Movement of these elevators may be directed by the random destinations of passengers which may result in an inefficient distribution of the passengers into the building.
Some buildings use elevator systems that require passengers to enter their floor destinations on panels in the elevator lobbies. These systems assign passengers to specific cars based on their destinations. Distribution of the passengers in these systems are based on the passenger selected destinations. These systems may not rely on options that may aid in the distribution of the passengers.